pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut Butter
Peanut Butter or PB is one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. Personality Very little makes him happy. "Like Lime, PB is innately bothered by sadness and likes to make others happy. Unlike Lime, PB is meek and will not go to great lengths to do so. Like Pumpkin, PB suffers low self esteem and prefers to be alone. Unlike Pumpkin, he is soft-spoken and kind to others even if they bother him." - PB's official character post Biography "Peanut Butter, or PB, is the nickname of a man who lives in Cardston. His real name is Jeremiah or "Jeremy" Poffvell Kristensen. He lives with and cares for his elderly mother nicknamed Fruitcake after the bakery she runs from their home. PB is the bus driver and janitor at Aveston High. After hours, he has a second job at a comic shop and does service work for church on weekends. PB is very nervous and whenever he stands in one place for too long, his eyes play tricks on him. Unless he keeps himself occupied, his hallucinations can get so violent that he can become frightened of anything. PB is a selfless and kind individual who loves to help other, but he often shies away from social interaction and has developed a stutter. He has Neurosarcoidosis and can no longer move the left side of his face." - PB's character sheet His hair was chemically dyed blue by The Birds as a prank, which was initially aimed at Pumpkin. He has Neurosarcoidosis as a result of the dye toxicity paired with a weak immune system which caused his facial paralysis. Voice As their voices are the subject of many events and contests regarding the series, PB's voice has been revealed as very soft, high and effeminate voice. His voice is also most notably shaky, creaky, croaky, hoarse, nasally and weak. He has a Danish-British accent and is very proper. PB shies away from insults and claims that curse words are always unnecessary. PB also has a stutter that worsens when he's under stress. Some vocalists known to sound like Peanut Butter include: Joe Newman, Devendra Banhart and Alexis Taylor. Stars in PB Stars in two known sagas: *Devil's Food *The Hallows Cameo PB cameos in *Pumpkin: Pumpkin is the focus of PB's stalking and obsessions. Peanut Butter zombie saga.png|Peanut Butter in "Devil's Food" and "The Hallows"|link=http://fav.me/d6v7hs4 __you_re_too_skinny___thanksgiving__pineapple_soda_by_zachsanomaly-d6w9ez4.png|PB being welcomed into the comic by being force-fed by Pumpkin and Lime|link=http://fav.me/d6w9ez4 Untitled-3.png|PB in his benedictine clerical robes.|link=http://fav.me/d6ye6gc haimerejcolour.png|Haimerej (PB) as he appears in "Thineapple Absinthe"|link=http://fav.me/d6qr7qc uploadery.png|PB illustrated in a realism style.|link=http://fav.me/d70o05a *Peanut Butter became a main character on November 15, 2013. He is the final installment of main characters and the only new character to be introduced since 2011 when the series began. *The left side of Peanut Butter's face is completely paralyzed with the exception of partial control over his left eye. The partial control makes that eye 'lazy' and it has shown to have difficulty following his right. *On the askblog, PB is the only character to have color in his panels, specifically his teal hair and eyes. *PB has revealed himself to be Benedictine Roman Catholic on the tumblr askblog. *Is in charge of his church's Halloween festival, and hosts it a month early so that it's not on a pagan holiday-even though Halloween hasn't been perceived as pagan in recent years. *He somehow manages to survive on two tea cakes and half a kettle of tea per day. The average human needs around 1,000 calories to survive as an absolute minimum, and yet tea cakes only provide minimal source of caloric intake. Even assuming his tea is sugared, PB is not taking in nearly enough. **According to Zachs, PB only started looking skinny around 2-14 months prior to whenever in 1996 the non-foil Saga is taking place. This is likely due to his poor caloric intake. *When frightened or under stress, PB has a habit of blurting random facts about himself. Such facts include: **He is allergic to standard tooth paste and must brush with a baking soda solution. **He cannot grow chest hair and is ashamed of this. **He grew up on a farm in Denmark, and English is his second language as a result. **He hides his smile behind his hands because his teeth are misshapen and unattractive. **PB has also revealed that his hair is naturally curly but because he can't find straighteners for his length of hair, he uses heated cooking utensils to straighten it. **He needs reading glasses, but is to ashamed to wear them. **His legs are too skinny to wear socks, so he wears garters instead. **He has many siblings. **He hates Mormons, to the point where he willingly pushed one down a flight of stairs. **He cannot recite the English alphabet, due to how he is simply too lazy and gives up. **He has a fetish for toilet seats Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl